


Семь смертей Такабы Акихито

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Multi, Mysticism, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Иногда тот, из-за кого ты оказываешься на волосок от смерти, на самом деле — твое спасение.





	Семь смертей Такабы Акихито

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы образа смерти позаимствованы у сэра Терри Пратчетта, пана Анжея Сапковскего (вкупе с переделанной цитатой о Мече Предназначения) и, для японского колорита, — из рассказа Исаки Котаро (и его экранизации) «Смерть точна».

      Темнота вокруг густая и плотная, кажется, протяни руку ― и можно ее потрогать. Но Акихито этим не проведешь: он прекрасно знает, что это означает. И с тем, что прячется в этой темноте, они старые знакомые.  
       _«Давно не виделись, Такаба Акихито…»_  
      Призрачные звуки тихим шелестом проникают прямо внутрь черепа, игнорируя органы слуха и законы природы. Акихито стискивает зубы и не реагирует на приветствие. Он же тут ненадолго. Он обязательно выберется, ведь так?  
      Темнота негромко смеется, словно его мысли ― нечто очень забавное.   
       _«Да, конечно, мальчик-проберусь-куда-угодно! Это ведь не первый твой визит. И явно ― не последний. Ты же помнишь, как это было впервые, не так ли?»_  
      И воспоминание обжигает Акихито высоковольтным разрядом.  
  
       _…Акихито стоит на краю крыши здания у самого парапета. Кажется, что бежать некуда: позади ― бездна нескольких десятков этажей, а вокруг сжимают кольцо рослые тренированные фигуры в черном._  
       _― Попался, крысеныш?_  
       _Во главе загонщиков ― он: дорогой костюм, насмешливый взгляд янтарно-карих глаз, аура силы и власти. Асами Рюичи… Такаба Акихито тебе явно не по зубам: ты просто этого еще не знаешь!.._  
       _― Погоня банды старичков-якудза ― не худшая переделка, в которой я побывал!_  
       _Акихито птицей перемахивает через парапет крыши, вцепляется в рекламный лайт-бокс и с детским удовольствием показывает язык оторопевшему от его выходки Асами. А потом видит, как изумление на красивом лице криминального босса сменяет ужас, и тот рывком перегнувшись через парапет, пытается схватить дерзкого мальчишку за шиворот._  
       _― Осторожнее!_  
       _Слишком поздно. Конструкция с мерзким скрежетом наклоняется, Акихито скользит пальцами по стеклу, пытаясь ухватиться покрепче, ― и падает. Он даже не успевает испугаться, словно это происходит не с ним, словно это странный и страшный сон. Последнее, что он видит ― удаляющееся лицо Асами, которого на всякий случай почтительно, но крепко придерживают телохранители._  
       _А потом наступает темнота._  
  


* * *

      Акихито в ужасе распахивает глаза и тяжело дышит. Да, в их первую встречу с Асами все было именно так… но он же не падал? Просто палец вывихнул ― и больше ничего.  
       _«Ты так уверен?»_  
      Акихито упрямо трясет головой. Он уже ни в чем не уверен, но будет все опровергать до последнего, из чистого упрямства. Темнота опять смеется, но теперь смех похож не на тихий шелест, а на солидный гул храмового колокола.  
       _«МОЖЕШЬ ОТРИЦАТЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ ТАК ПРОЩЕ, ТАКАБА АКИХИТО. А ЭТО ПОМНИШЬ?»_  
      Акихито не удивляется изменившемуся голосу из тьмы ― ему не до этого. Он видит, как…  
  
       _…Ямазаки-сан наставляет на него пистолет, лицо его кривит странная ухмылка, а в словах сквозит равнодушие:_  
       _― Такаба… это не детская игра..._  
       _Акихито чувствует, как его мощным толчком отбрасывает в сторону; но выстрел раздается на долю секунды раньше, и боль от падения на камни набережной сливается с другой, прошившей грудь насквозь. Он слышит еще один выстрел, невнятный крик, а потом над ним склоняется знакомое лицо, и золотистые глаза с беспокойством осматривают его:_  
       _― Такаба? Ты в порядке?_  
       _Акихито пытается ответить, но язык и губы перестают его слушаться; единственный звук, который он способен издать, ― жалкий хрип. Лицо Асами искажается, расплывается и исчезает, потому что тьма опять накрывает Акихито с головой._  
  


* * *

       _«Опять не веришь, что так и было?»_  
      Темнота снова шелестит, как песок в пустыне; Акихито скрипит зубами, но не поддается: «Не было… не было этого… Все не так!..»  
       _«Как знаешь. Вы, люди, всегда отрицаете… на первой стадии. Принятие ― пятая, финальная… и ты тоже к ней придешь, рано или поздно»._  
      Должно быть, сейчас темнота пожимает плечами… метафорически. А потом предлагает:  
       _«Продолжим?»_  
      Акихито не возражает ― все равно от его желания ничего не зависит… как обычно.  
  
       _…Тесная зловонная клетка уже не вызывает раздражения. И никаких других эмоций тоже ― Акихито, свернувшись клубочком, бездумно глазеет в пространство и гадает, что еще уготовила ему судьба в лице длинноволосого китайского ублюдка. Скрип открывшейся двери заставляет его поднять голову ― но у решетки стоит вовсе не Фейлон. Из тени выступают двое громил, и Акихито, даже не успев возмущенно пискнуть, оказывается крепко скручен, а в его предплечье впивается игла. Инъекция кажется особо болезненной, и Акихито невольно вскрикивает от боли. Один из громил с неприятным смешком хватает его за волосы и шипит в лицо на ломаном японском:_  
       _― Не нравится? О второй дозе ты умолять будешь!_  
       _Акихито с ужасом понимает, что угроза подсадить его на наркоту и продать в бордель, кажется, приводится в исполнение. Странный холод сковывает его тело, дышать становится все труднее, и без того тусклый свет окончательно меркнет… Раздается непонятный шум, его хватают, тормошат, что-то кричат… а чей-то голос над ухом неожиданно громко произносит: «Вы с ума сошли! Эта доза велика для него! Нужно немедленно в больницу!» Больше Акихито ничего не слышит и не чувствует… и почти радостно приветствует уже знакомую тьму…_  
  


* * *

      ― Чего ты хочешь?  
      Голос предательски срывается на первой же произнесенной вслух фразе. Акихито думал, что кошмары Гонконга позади, но… Но ведь и этого не было? Зачем же…  
       _«Ничего»._  
      ― Зачем тогда… это все? Хочешь сказать, что…  
       _«…твое время пришло? Нет, еще нет»._  
      ― Тогда почему? ― Акихито искренне не понимает, зачем ему напоминают о вероятных последствиях собственной глупости, ― он и сам прекрасно осознает, сколько раз был в двух шагах от смерти! ― но темнота равнодушно отзывается:  
       _«А почему нет? Продолжим?»_  
      И Акихито с трудом сглатывает, потому что горло словно спазмом перехватывает…  
  
       _…хотя это не спазм ― это Юрий с перекошенным лицом и сумасшедшими глазами изо всех сил сжимает пальцами шею Акихито. Тот задыхается, широко раскрывая рот, но русский усиливает хватку и злобно бормочет:_  
       _― Меня тошнит… от таких как ты… Безнравственная мразь… не смей совращать меня… этим взглядом!.._  
       _Акихито негнущимися пальцами цепляется за чужие руки на своем горле, но сил уже нет, нехватка кислорода отключает сознание ― и вот он уже с удивлением смотрит откуда-то сверху на свое неподвижное тело и убийцу, в ужасе раскачивающегося из стороны в сторону:_  
       _― Матерь пресвятая богородица… я не хотел, пацан… ты сам… во всем виноват… Миша меня прибьет…_  
       _Но Акихито уже затягивает в бездонную черную воронку._  
  


* * *

      ― Ты не объяснишь мне, к чему… это?.. Зачем тыкать меня носом в то, что только могло бы случиться?..  
      Акихито страшно, но природная дерзость опять развязывает язык: если он способен с легкостью подначивать Великого и Ужасного Асами, то что ему бесплотные угрозы… тем более, если время еще не пришло?..  
       _«Твоя смелость забавна. Я всегда предпочитаю храбрецов…»_  
      ― А я предпочитаю определенность в том, где на данный момент нахожусь! ― огрызается Акихито, которому уже надоел этот безликий нематериальный собеседник.  
       _«О, это просто: на данный момент ты нигде и везде одновременно. Но, если тебе так уж необходима определенность, то ты…»_  
  
       _…Он стоит на носу лайнера и с облегчением вглядывается в лицо Асами, который сейчас, прежде всего, ― его гарантия на возвращение домой, в Японию, и только потом ― любовник. Теперь нужно просто вернуть документы Фейлону, и они, наконец, уберутся отсюда и поплывут домой…_  
       _Выстрел откидывает его на леер, пуля только задевает плечо по касательной, так что ничего стра…_  
       _― Акихито!!!_  
       _Скользкая палуба уходит из-под ног, и Акихито кувырком летит за ограждение и падает вниз, в темные холодные волны, одна из которых с силой швыряет его о борт корабля, вышибая дух. Он чувствует, как горько-соленая морская вода огнем обжигает легкие, мешая вдохнуть, и беспомощно опускается навстречу бездонной тьме, а толща воды равнодушно смыкается над его головой._  
  


* * *

      ― Может, хватит издеваться? Уж лучше полосни меня своей косой… или что там у тебя?  
       _«А что ты предпочитаешь?»_  
      Темнота хихикает, как молодая девчонка ― даже ее голос становится по-девичьи ясным и звонким.  
      ― Ну… не знаю…  
       _«Я никого ничем не полощу. Я просто беру за руку. Только твоя рука…»_  
      ― Что не так с моей рукой?  
       _«Ее уже крепко держат. Даже завидно…»_  
  
       _― …почему я должен завидовать такому ничтожеству, как ты? Я делал для него всю грязную работу и думал, что заслужил его доверие…_  
       _Веревки больно впиваются в руки, да еще Судо, как ненормальный, водит острием ножа по шее Акихито, и это тоже мало способствует комфорту._  
       _― Я по-прежнему всего лишь удобная пешка, которая всегда под рукой. А вот ты… неужели ты его стоишь?_  
       _Судо крепко хватает Акихито за челюсть и разворачивает лицом к себе. В его глазах плещется адская смесь отчаяния и ненависти._  
       _― Моя преданность не привлекла Асами… так может, мне лучше его чем-нибудь расстроить? Например… твоим холодным и неподвижным телом?_  
       _Акихито пытается что-то возразить, но Судо коротко бьет его по лицу и дергает за волосы, заставляя поднять лицо кверху и обнажить беззащитное горло._  
       _― Я ни за что бы не подумал, что так сильно влюблюсь в Асами… ― шепчет Судо в самое ухо. ― Поэтому… ты должен умереть…_  
       _Лезвие ножа прижимается к шее вплотную, а потом раздается странный шум в темном углу склада. Рука менеджера «Драцены» предательски вздрагивает, и клинок рассекает кожу и мышцы на шее Акихито; из его рта раздается невнятное бульканье, кровь толчками выплескивается из поврежденных сосудов. Боль обжигает абсолютным холодом, вымораживая мысли; остается лишь одна, которая не отпускает Акихито даже после того, как он в который раз падает в знакомую темноту…_  
  


* * *

      ― Выходит, я здесь из-за Асами… так?  
       _«Бинго!»_  
      ― То есть, если бы не Асами, то ничего бы и не было?  
       _«Возможно. А возможно, что и нет. Судьба человека ― как обоюдоострый меч. Одно лезвие ― сам человек, другое…»_  
      ― Ты, что ли?  
       _«Опять угадал. Но Асами крепко держит тебя, поэтому ты и выбрался изо всех ситуаций, в которых оказался по своей… и его вине…»_  
      Акихито с еле заметным облегчением переводит дух. Надо же… Асами ― ангел-хранитель… Представив любовника с белоснежными крыльями за плечами, нимбом над головой… и с пистолетом в руке, Акихито, не удержавшись, хихикает. Или это у него нервы сдают? Не каждый день доводится вести философские беседы со смертью. А он-то думал, что просто являются шинигами и в подходящий момент перерубают косой нить жизни… или что там связывает душу с телом. А они…  
       _«Ничего мы не перерубаем ― за этим иди к гайдзинам!»_  ― темнота теперь звучит недовольно… и по-мужски? Красивый низкий тембр, чем-то напоминающий голос Асами. ―  _«Аниме пересмотрел, не иначе. Мы просто наблюдаем, и выносим решение: отсрочить, или одобрить. Если человек выполнил свое предназначение ― «одобрить». Если нет…»_  
      ― Значит, в моем случае ― «отсрочить»?  
       _«Твое предназначение не выполнено, Такаба Акихито. К тому же, тебя есть кому удержать на этом свете… Перед таким иногда даже боги смерти бессильны»._  
      ― Трудно взять кого-то за руку, когда за нее уже крепко держит якудза? ― ехидно интересуется Акихито, испытывая что-то вроде гордости за Асами. Этот старый извращенец даже полезен иногда… чаще всего… ну, хорошо ― почти всегда!..  
      Однако какой-то тревожный звоночек все же не дает покоя светлой головушке, и Акихито взволнованно спрашивает:  
      ― Эмм… если время… взять меня за руку… еще не пришло, то… что я вообще тут делаю?  
      Темнота как-то виновато вздыхает и отзывается после небольшой паузы:  
       _«Разговариваешь со мной?»_  
      ― Нет! Почему я здесь оказался и когда попаду назад?  
      Темнота опять безмолвствует ― если бы она могла, то, наверное, виновато сопела, как делает в таких случаях сам Акихито.  
       _«Не беспокойся, ты скоро вернешься. Как только придешь в себя»._  
      ― Эээ?  
      Акихито уже готов разразиться гневной тирадой на тему «Да сколько можно меня уже похищать по поводу и без повода!!!», а сам лихорадочно перебирает в памяти свои косяки за последнее время, благодаря которым смог опять оказаться на волосок от смерти. Вроде никуда не влезал… и вообще последние несколько часов провел в постели Асами… Так что же…  
      Темнота с негромким хлопком расходится в стороны, и Акихито чувствует, как неведомая сила тянет его туда, где, как в конце тоннеля, сияет ослепительный свет. А в ушах тихо шепчут призрачные голоса, сливаясь в еле различимое прощание:  
       _«До встречи, Такаба Акихито…»_  
  


* * *

      ― …Акихито?  
      Акихито с трудом моргает и, окончательно открыв глаза, видит над собой обеспокоенное лицо Асами. Тот вздыхает с заметным облегчением и осторожно касается щеки любовника, словно пытаясь убедиться, что он никуда не исчезнет.  
      ― Ты в порядке?  
      ― А что… случилось? ― осторожно спрашивает Акихито, незаметно косясь по сторонам. Оказывается, они находятся в спальне, лежат в постели… и одежды на обоих, конечно, тоже нет. Впрочем, ничего удивительного…  
      ― Я… опять сделал тебе слишком хорошо, малыш, ― в голосе Асами звучат привычные самодовольные нотки, вот только неподдельная тревога в глазах портит весь эффект. ― Ты какое-то время был без сознания… я уже боялся, что придется оказать тебе медицинскую помощь…  
      ― А потом ты поцеловал меня, как Спящую Красавицу, и я очнулся? ― Акихито легко включается в игру а-ничего-такого-и-не-случилось, а у самого сердце рвется из груди радостной птицей: «Я жив! Я с ним! Я в порядке!»  
      ― Хмм… этот вариант я упустил… надо бы исправить…  
      Асами впивается в его губы жадным поцелуем и крепко сжимает любовника в объятиях с какой-то несвойственной ему горячностью. Акихито отвечает ему с не меньшим жаром, ласкает в ответ, стонет, принимая в себя резкие толчки, и наконец снова проваливается… но не во тьму, а ослепительную белизну оргазма. И, почти на грани сознания, слышит срывающийся тихий шепот:   
      ― Не покидай меня, Акихито…  
      ― Держи меня за руку, Асами… что бы ни случилось… ― шепчет в ответ Акихито и удовлетворенно закрывает глаза. Под веками плещется темнота, невнятно бормоча знакомыми голосами. Акихито усмехается: «Оргазм ― маленькая смерть, да? Тогда я готов умирать снова и снова… пока моя рука ― в его руке. А ты… жди своей очереди!» Темнота на мгновение оборачивается призрачной фигурой в черной мантии и подмигивает ему синим огоньком в глазнице: « _Я ПОДОЖДУ_ ».   
      Акихито открывает глаза и довольно улыбается, прижимаясь к сильному телу любовника. Даже если смерть и ждет в темноте за его спиной ― у них с Асами есть все время мира… 


End file.
